This randomized study will determine the efficacy and toxicity of azidothymidine (AZT) in treating patients with AIDS demential, evaluate AZT when given at two different doses versus placebo and will involve detailed neurological and psychological testing and CSF examinations in addition to immunological, virological and pharmacological measurements.